


Whumptober 2020 #25

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Confusion, Fighting, M/M, Magnmoto, Ouch, Whumptober 2020, disorientation, part 1 of 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKSPrompt- DisorientationPart 1 of 2.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Whumptober 2020 #25

Gordon responded to a call about a man wandering around an abandoned building covered in blood. The guy who had called it in was apparently trying to catch the man. Smiling, Gordon pulled into the overgrown car park. Expecting it to just be a prank.

He stopped smiling when he saw two figures running up ahead. One was holding some kind of weapon and was covered in blood. The other was running after the first; clearly trying to catch them. 

Of course this was happening.

With a sigh, Gordon started running after them. Seeing that the bloody man was Thomas Magnum holding a crowbar. Once he caught up, he saw the other man point. Nodding towards the other man, they split into two different directions. Herding Thomas into the corner of a falling wall.

Seeing that he was trapped, Thomas began to shout, “Stay away from me! I’ll kill you! I’ll get away!”

“Thomas.” Gordon showed him his hands were empty, “We don’t want to hurt you. We’re here to help.”

“Do you really think that I’ll fall for that?!” Thomas raised the crowbar he was holding.

“It’s okay.” The other man calmly said, “Thomas was it? I’m Rory. I’m just a hiker.”

“A hiker? What are you doing here?” Thomas sounded genuinely confused.

“I investigate abandoned buildings. I was investigating this one when I saw you.”

“Saw… me?”

“Yes.” Rory continued, “And then I called the police.”

“Which is why I came.” Gordon finished.

Thomas gained a wild look in his eye, “Why should I believe you?”

He lunged without giving the other men a chance to respond. Gordon shoved Rory out of harm’s way, leaving Thomas to barrel into him.

Fortunately for Gordon, the fall to the floor made the crowbar come out of Thomas’ hands. Unfortunately for Gordon, this made Thomas wrap his hands around his throat. Bringing a knee into Thomas’ stomach stopped the strangulation.

“Thomas!” Gordon panted, “You know me! We’re getting married soon!”

“Lies.” Thomas hissed, throwing himself back on top of Gordon.

In a moment of sheer desperation, Gordon grabbed the crowbar within reach. And brought it to the side of Thomas’ head.

Thunk.

Thomas slumped over onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> PR: But where does collapsing come into it?  
> Me: Prompt- Disorientation  
> (later)  
> Me: The frog is vibing.  
> PR: Somehow I never noticed the froggo.  
> Me: "All toads are frogs," says Bill Hamilton, assistant professor of biology at Penn State's New Kensington campus. "But not all frogs are toads."  
> (later)  
> Me: 😐  
> PR: That emoji is the definition of "not angry, just disappointed".
> 
> Part 2 of this storyline is tomorrows prompt.


End file.
